Travis
Travis is a blonde young man with a good heart, loves to party and have fun, and is always up-to-date with the newest cell phones. He was a student at The Royal Academy and went on becoming a chief executive officer, although now retired, at a party supplies company, then becoming an interviewer/photographer for a racing magazine and eventually avaliable as a recruit for SPA. Travis (MySims)|MySims||true Travis (MySims Kingdom)|MySims Kingdom Travis (MySims Party)|MySims Party (Wii) Travis (MySims Party DS)|MySims Party (DS) Travis (MySims Racing)|MySims Racing Travis (MySims Agents)|MySims Agents Travis_(MySims_SkyHeroes)|MySims SkyHeroes Appearance MySims, MySims Party, and MySims Racing Travis has blonde hair, styled the same as Chaz's hair. His skin is light, and he possesses black eyes,the same as Poppy's. His mouth is in a wide grin, the same as Rhonda's mouth. Travis wears a necklace of some sort, and wears a shirt that is designed similarly to the Union Jack (United Kingdom's flag). He also wears thin wristbands on each wrist, and wears brown pants, along with brown shoes. MySims Kingdom Travis' head is the same, including his shoes. However, he now wears a black jacket with a black tie, and a white shirt underneath the jacket. Travis also has gray pants. MySims Agents and MySims SkyHeroes Travis's hair and skin remain the same, but his eyebrows are now thicker and his smirk line is now on the other side of his mouth and a more flesh-color. He now wears a blue shirt with red and white stripes going diagonally, and a green wristband on his right wrist. He now wears gray pants, along with red and white shoes. However, the necklace he wears in the other games is not present. Trivia *In MySims Party, he wears a sweater vest and tie on the cover, but for some reason, has the same outfit from the original MySims in the actual game. However, if you have him on your team and play his mini-game, the mini-game host Travis will wear the outfit displayed on the cover of the game. *In MySims he says he has romantic feelings towards Annie Radd, DJ Candy, and Ginny. *In Travis' house in MySims Party (where his minigame takes place), there are posters of DJ Candy and Annie Radd up on the walls, which seconds the idea that he has romantic feelings towards them. *Travis' worst nightmare is that there is the most amazing phone in the world, but he can't get it. *In ''MySims Agents'', if you send Travis on one of Makoto's dispatch missions, he will reveal that he is in high school, meaning that his age is probably somewhere in between 14 and 18. Likely, this would make the other Royal Academy students, Summer, Liberty, and Chaz, students in high school. *Travis has Ray's voice type in MySims, while in the other games he has Dr. F's voice type. *When Travis is on his phone in MySims Agents he says words similar to, "Oh no she didn't!" *Travis is one of the 6 Sims to not have a house in [[MySims Party (DS)|''MySims Party (DS)]]. *In ''MySims Agents, ''if you send Travis on one of Makoto's dispatch missions he said Makoto was "super cute" so he may have a crush on her. *In ''MySims Agents, if you send Travis on Elmira's dispatch mission, he will recite the plot of the movie The Breakfast Club. *In MySims, Travis' best friend reward is an athletic soccer couch, but he oddly doesn't have the Athletic interest in MySims Agents. Foreign Name *'English: '''Travis *'Spanish: Tristán *'''German: Thomas *'French:' Benoît *'Japanese: 'トラビス (Torabisu) Category:MySims Characters Category:MySims Kingdom Characters Category:MySims Party Characters Category:MySims Party (DS) Characters Category:MySims Racing Characters Category:Tech Category:Fun (MySims) Category:MySims Agents Characters Category:Agent Recruits Category:Charisma Category:Smarts Category:MySims SkyHeroes Characters